A Happy Reunion
by patriettegirl
Summary: After a separation,two lovers reunite.


Characters: Buffy S./ R. Giles

Summary: A happy reunion set A/U Season 5. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss Weadon is a god, now only if he would make something else I'm addicted too.

When I land at the airport, he's waiting for me. No one else, just him. Having known each other for years, I simply lean in and give him a hug. I pull away and before I completely pull away he leans in and gives me a kiss. The kiss holds so much emotion and feeling in it. My breath stops and my stomach is a pile of nervous knots as the kiss ends. Its been years since I was kissed like this.

I know we are not expected anywhere for a while still so I'm not surprised when he suggests that we go to my hotel and go check in. As soon as we get to the room and get the door open, he carries my bag inside and places it on the dresser. Once he is done, he turns around and grabs my waist to pull me flush against him. I'm against the wall and can feel the door jam against my back even through my jacket as well as him fully against my front.

I don't know how we are breathing right now. Neither one of us have stopped to take a breath. He undoes the buttons of my jacket and helps to slide it off my shoulders. He never requires a coat just a sports jacket that makes it difficult to move in. I make work of the buttons of his shirt with deft fingers. My blouse wrinkles under his touch and my jeans feel so tight. I finally get his jacket and shirt off as he undoes the buttons of my blouse, and soon the smooth cotton of his shirt is all I can feel against my exposed skin.

I can tell our height difference is starting to get to his back because he lifts me up and wraps my legs around his waist. He pushes me back against the wall. Silently I start counting the days since we were last together. What seems like months really has only been days. I have missed this man so much, but what he's doing to me right now I really missed. What can I say, my man turns me on. Right now we are both fighting for control of the kiss, right now I'm letting him win.

He lifts me from the wall and carries me to the bed. Gently he places me on the comforter and runs his hands gracefully down my arms as he just looks into my eyes and smiles such a sweet smile. His hands continue down my arms and to my hips, and then they stop behind my knee. Suddenly my center is being pulled closer to him, telling me exactly what he wants. I arch my back pushing me closer to him.

I moan simply due to the force of friction between us. I reach down and undo the snap of his jeans as well as the zipper. I slide his pants down, no boxers today, I love it when he goes commando. He sits up to get the pants off, then undoes my button and zipper and yanks off my pants as well as my panties. I can already tell that I'm dripping wet for him. Foreplay is awesome, but sometimes I just want to get down to business. Once I know all articles of clothing have been removed, I wrap my arms around his neck and drag him down on top of me.

I feel how hard he is for me and I can't wait any longer. I roll him to his back and lean down and kiss him hard. When I know he's just as ready for me as I am for him, I sit down on him. I love the feel of him as my inner core stretches to fit him. Slowly I rock back and forth and soon the friction hits its peak and I feel myself coming. I know by his breathing that he is ready to come. I squeeze down and can feel him start to come as I hit the peak of my orgasm. My brain is foggy as I fall into the pillows at his right.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So darling, did you miss me?"

"More than you know, tell me why we are in separate rooms again?"

"Because we haven't told anyone we're married, and its also against the rules."

"Damn watchers and their rules."

"I know Buffy, hopefully soon there will be enough of them on our side that it won't matter."

"At least you found a reason for me to be here."

"However trivial?"

"However trivial. Besides your hello was more than enough to make up for it."

"Good, we still have another hour till we are needed, care for a shower?"

"Please, I'm all icky from the plane."

"Well then follow me."

I go willingly, smiling the whole way to the bathroom. Once under the spray of the hot water I lean in and wrap my arms around him.

"You make me so happy Mr. Giles."

"As do you Mrs. Giles."


End file.
